


Shut Up and Drive

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: It isn't the strangest way that Remus' boyfriend has arrived at his parents' house.





	Shut Up and Drive

It was the noise that alerted Remus, dragging him from the Runes textbook that he was reading. It had been the full moon a couple of days before and, unable to have the security of Prongs and Padfoot with him, Moony had taken it badly meaning that Remus was still forced to take things easy and rest. Considering that he was back at his parents’ home in a small, sleepy village for the summer, the noise – which sounded very much like a revving engine – was very out of place. Setting aside his book, and getting up somewhat stiffly from where he’d been sat on his bed, Remus made his way over to the window. The sight that greeted him made him smile widely, the action pulling slightly at the still healing scratches on his face.

The noise came courtesy of one Sirius Black who was sat outside Remus’ family home, straddling a big, black motorbike and looking every bit the rebel that he was. Remus felt his heart race just a little bit faster at the sight of his boyfriend, dragonhide leather trousers and a ratty Hobgoblins t-shirt swinging his leg to dismount the bike and looking up at Remus with that rakish grin that Remus had fallen in love with so many years ago. Opening the window, Remus leaned out and called down.

“What on earth is that?”

“Isn’t she a beauty.” Sirius ran an appreciative hand over the bike, pride clearly audible in his voice. “I bought her this morning. I plan to modify it with a bunch of charms, but she rides like a dream.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. So, how about it Moony? Fancy a ride?”

Sirius waggled his eyes comically and, even though he knew that he shouldn’t indulge him, Remus couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

Remus pulled on his shoes and made his way outside, noticing the concern in Sirius’ gaze as he drew closer although, to his relief, it didn’t stop Sirius from drawing him in close for a kiss that Remus willingly sank into. When they broke apart, Sirius brushed his thumb softly over the new scratches on Remus’ cheeks, following its path with whisper-soft kisses.

“I didn’t want to leave you for the full-moon, but I didn’t have a choice. Are you sure that you’re up to this?”

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend into straddling the bike, climbing on behind him and wrapping himself around Sirius.

“Shut up and drive, Padfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](https://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/289276.html)


End file.
